Everytime We Touch
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: Kai keeps going out at night and Max wants to know what Kai does every night.So,Max goes out one night and follows Kai only to find out something that could mark him for the rest of his life. KaiXMax YAOI AND LEMON!
1. Gotta Find Out

I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN BEYBLADE! I ONLY OWN THE STORY THAT'S ALL!

I'm not gonna explain anything at the moment.I want you to find out. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1: Gotta Find Out_

(Max's POV)

I sat down on the couch and looked over at Tyson. He looked like he was worried and kept twiddling his thumbs. I wanted to ask what was wrong,but I didn't want to get him more worried than he already was. A part of me wanted to,yet a part of me didn't want to. But,I needed to ask.

"Uh...Tyson? Is something wrong? You seem really worried about something."

"I am."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tyson looked up at me,"I do want to talk about it. But..."

"But?"

I waited for a reply. I really wanted to know what was bothering him. I got up and walked over to him. I layed my hand on his right shoulder. As I'm about to say something,someone opened the front door. At that instant,Tyson knocked me down as he jumped up.

"Where the fuck have you been! I've been worried sick about you! You dumb fuck!"

I sat up and looked to see who Tyson was yelling at. Turned out that it was Kai. For some reason Kai kept going out at night and returning very late...Like tonight for example. I'm guessing because Kai lives under Tyson's roof Tyson has to get worried about him...Even though Kai is eighteen years old.

"Relax,Tyson. I'm fine as you can see."

"I don't care if you're fine!"

"Then why were you worried about Kai?" I asked probably already knowing the anwser.

"Because..." Tyson closed his eyes and started flailing his arms like crazy."Because he should've told me he was leaving first!"

I hit my hand on my forehead and shook my head.

Kai chuckled,"Next time I'll tell you that I'm going out."

Tyson nodded."That's all I ask for."

"Good." Kai stretched out his arms and yawned. "Well,if you don't need me anymore I'm going to go sleep."

Kai patted Tyson on the back and then went to his room. It's always the same thing every night. Kai stays out all night and goes to sleep when he comes back. Or he stays out all night,sleeps when he comes home,wakes up in the middle of the day,and stays inside for the rest of the day. For some odd reason I'm curious about what Kai does every night that makes him so tired when he gets back home. I'm never curious,but this is really bothering me.

"Max? Are you alright?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Tyson speak to me.

"Huh? What?"

"You look like you got something on your mind."

"Actually,I do."

"What is it?"

"Well,I was just wondering Tyson,you wouldn't happen to know what Kai does every night,would you?"

As soon as I asked that question,Tyson got nervous."W-Why would I know what that dumb-ass does? I'm not his brain!"

With that said,Tyson ran out of the room. I stood there,dumbfounded. Tyson was hiding something from me about Kai. And I was going to find out what it is. I know that trying to ask Tyson was out of the question because if I asked again,he would try and avoid it. I was gonna have to go undercover and find out what Kai is doing every night...


	2. It Was An Accident

SORRY,SORRY,SORRY! I'm very sorry that I took so long to update! Please forgive me! -bows- Anyway,I know the first chapter of this fic was short so I tried to make this one long. But,that doesn't matter now does it? All that matters is how good it is! Here's the second chapter of _Everytime We Touch_. Enjoy!

_Chapter 2: It Was An Accident_

(Max's POV)

I was sitting there in the living room,waiting for the time when Tyson and Ray would go to sleep.I needed them to go to sleep. 'Cause if they didn't it would ruin my plan. Tonight was the night that I would go and stalk Kai. Not stalk him,but-Oh! You know what I mean! And if Tyson and Ray stay up and see me leave they'll start questioning me. And Miss. I'll-pile-a-mountain-of-questions-on-you-to-get-the-answer-outta-you,Tyson, will rear his ugly head. And like always he'll get the wrong idea...He'll think that I like Kai and that I need to monitor him because of the supposed crush he'll think I have on him. When I try and deny it,Tyson will not let me and in the end he'll go and tell Kai! And I'll get stuck with this for the rest of my life.

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about all the bad things that could happen. I looked up at the clock. It read ten o'clock. Tyson may be nineteen years old,but he still can't stay up so late.

"Max! I gonna go to bed! Make sure to lock everything up!" I heard Tyson say through a yawn.

"I'm hittin' the sack,too!" Ray said as he got up and followed behind Tyson.

I heard both of them close their doors to their rooms.

_Finally!_ _I thought they were never gonna go!_

I grabbed my jacket and was about to leave when I remembered what Tyson had told me to do. If I didn't turn off all the lights and lock everything up that'd get Tyson and Ray suspicious. I didn't want that. I went and turned everything off and locked all the doors. I walked over to my room,stomping like I usually do. I needed to make it look like I was going to sleep to throw them off. I opened the door then closed it. As quietly as I could I turned around and began to tip-toe.

No one is going to stop me from finding out why Kai is going out at night so much. Being the curious person that I am I need to find out.

Everything was dark since all the lights were off. I needed to be careful that I don't bump into anything. 'Cause if I do it'll hurt and I'll end up waking the others up.

I went up against the wall since that was the easiest way to avoid bumping into things.

Just...a bit...farther...

Bump.

_Bump? Uh-oh._

I closed the front door behind me and let out the breath I was holding on to til now. I leaned against the door and and ran my finger through my hair. I almost got myself caught because of that stupid vase!

Everything was going fine until I bumped into that vase! It was about to fall,but I caught it just in time. I told Tyson that that wasn't such a good place to put that sinkin' vase at!

"No matter. I snuck out and now I'm gonna find Kai!"

_Four hours later..._

"GOD DAMN IT!" I said as I punched a nearby wall.

It's been four hours since I've left to search for Kai. There's been no luck. I've looked everywhere for him. Streets,the clubs,even though I'm too young to go in one 'cause I'm sixteen,but I snuck in anyway. I looked in all the clubs and no sign of the asshole! He must've called it a night and decided to go home. I should give up.I'm not gonna catch him in the act,so I might as well head home.

I looked around to see if there was a short-cut I could use so that I won't get this point I needed one.

"Huh? Oh! The park! That's a good short-cut!"

I was able to find a short-cut into the park. I remember Tyson taking me through here,telling me that if I ever got lost or was in a hurry to get home that I should come through here. Let me tell you was Tyson a great help right about now. When I get home I better thank him.

I kept walking on the path when suddenly some fog started to roll in. Weird.

"Oh! Stop! You're too kind!"

"Eh?"

I looked up ahead to see who was talking. But it was hard to see because of the fog. I walked a little bit closer and as I did some of the fog started to clear up. I looked again and saw that it was a girl had long,wavy black hair that reached up to her butt and some guy..I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to go home. It was just a couple hanging out together. None of my business.

"But,I'm telling the truth..."

I stopped in my tracks. That voice sounded...familiar. I turned around and looked again. This time more of the fog cleared up,so I was able to get a clear view of the guy.I saw who the guy was...

It was Kai!

I jumped behind a tree. I needed to hide. If Kai were to see me he'd get really pissed. I didn't want that. A pissed off Kai is not a good Kai. The only thing I can do was watch.

"Oh,Kai! You really think I'm pretty?"

Kai pulled the girl closer to him."Of course. You're the prettiest one I've seen so far."

"Kai..."

The girl closed her eyes and went closer to Kai. I saw Kai smirk and I was surprised. I've seen Kai smirk,but not like that. He went and began to lower his head.

He's gonna kiss her!

I turned around with my back to them. They're gonna kiss! I can't look 'cause a kiss is something very personal and is between two people who care about each other. I sat there for a few a seconds...Between two people who care about each other...Then that means that...That girl right there must be his girlfriend...and he's been keeping it a secret from Tyson,Ray,and me. He must've thought that if we found out about it that we'd start to think that he's gone soft.

But,why would Kai do that?

"AHHHHHHH!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a scream .I got up out of my hiding spot and went to see where that scream came from.

What I saw...scared me...

The girl who Kai was about to kiss was laying on the ground...And she was bleeding...She was bleeding a lot...

I took a step back. What just happened? I looked at Kai and saw that he was kneeling over her body...And he was trembling. Was he crying? Who could've done this?

I kept walking backwards until I heard a snap. I looked at the ground to see that I stepped on a stick. I looked back at Kai and saw that he was standing up again and was staring at my direction. My eyes widened.

Oh god...

Kai...Kai's shirt...It...It was covered with blood. He...Could he be the one who's killed all those people that they mentioned on t.v?

_Flashback_

"There has been yet another body that has been found. This time it was the body of a twenty year old male. The police have not identified him yet,but will as soon as they can. In other news..."

"Not another one."

I looked up at Tyson,"Another?"

"That's the fourth one this week that the police have found. In total that makes it..." Tyson paused as he counted in his head. "That makes it ten that he's killed."

"Ten? Ten people innocent people who have died!"

"Men and women. You better watch your back,Max,when you're out at night."

_End of flashback_

No...Not Kai...But,I...I just saw was him. He was all lovey-dovey with the girl! A-and he was gonna kiss her! Then,why?

I shook my head. I can't be here right now. I-I need to get out of here! I turned around and did the one thing I didn't have to think twice about. I ran. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. I couldn't stay. I was too scared...I was too afraid too stay because I...I didn't want to die...I don't want to die.

I kept running,dodging trees along the way. I looked ahead and saw the entrance to the park. I'm close...So close...

"Stop right there!"

"No!"

I ran faster. As I was about to be out of the park I felt Kai grab my right arm. He turned me around and grabbed both my wrists with one hand and slammed me against one of the nearby trees. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were different. The color of his eyes were a blood red. The pupil instead being normal like they would be they were like small slits...Like a cat's eye would be.

I felt Kai put his arm around my waist then he pulled me closer to him. He started to lower his face to mine. I looked away. I don't want Kai to kiss. One because of what I just saw. Two,because I don't play on that side of the fence. From the corner of my eye I saw Kai begin to open his mouth. When he did I heard a slick,wet sound. I didn't know what it was. But I had no time to think about what that sound was because at that moment I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

Some ...Something was piercing my skin...Whatever it was...it was going inside my neck...I couldn't do anything...It hurt and at the same time...it didn't...It felt kinda good. I've never felt anything like this...It felt pleasurable...

I started to feel...dizzy? Whatever Kai was doing to me it was making me feel dizzy. I felt Kai let go of my wrists and brought the hand that was holding them to the back of my neck. My arms felt so heavy just laying limplessly at my sides .I could barely move them...And with what I was feeling I needed to hold on to something.

I slowly started to bring my arms up. I grabbed onto the back of Kai's shirt. This feeling was so good...I didn't want it to stop. I found myself panting and moving. The more I moved the more intense the feeling would get.

I grabbed even tighter on Kai's shirt. I was panting even harder than before. Kai's grip on me got tighter and he brought me closer. A jolt of pleasure went threw my body when I felt Kai rubbing he's knee on my erection. Whoa...When did that happen?

I tried as best as I could to hold back the moan that I've been wanting so bad to let out. I didn't want Kai to think that I was enjoying this. Even though I really was.

As if knowing what I was thinking,Kai rubbed his knee harder on me. And it was game over.

"Ahh..."

I felt Kai smirk on my neck. I felt the warmth of his hand leave the back of my neck. His hand trailed down my body until it stopped over my erection. Kai then began to move his finger around in circular motions. I moaned again,cursing at myself in my mind for it. He stopped his little torture game of circles only to do the biggest no-no of all.

Kai grabbed it. Hard.

I gasped. Dammit! Now that he had his hand on it I wanted him to more. More than just grab it...

"M-More..."

Kai chuckled. I waited for a moment til I felt Kai unbuckle my belt and unzip my zipper. My erection came out from my pants. Hard and ready to be played with. A shiver went down my spine when Kai placed his hand on it and wrapped his fingers around it. I breathed in a shaky breath at the contact. He began to pump my erection up and down. His pace started slow then quickened when more of the moans I tried to suppress came out. I started to pant faster than before. It felt so good. I never felt like this before. I liked it...I liked it all...I wanted more...I needed more...I...I needed a release.

Kai quickened his pace more than before. I could feel it...I was about to come...

I moaned loudly as I came in Kai's hand. He took his hand off my length. I didn't want him to. I wanted him to do it again...

"K...Kai..."

Kai stopped what he was doing to my neck when he heard me call his name. He removed his mouth from my neck and brought his face up and looked at me. My eyes were half open and my vision was a bit blurry because I was light-headed. I looked at his eyes. They went from looking cat-like to normal looking eyes. That wasn't the only thing that changed. The expression on his face did,too. He looked...shocked and scared...

"M-Max..."

I couldn't keep my eyes open...I was so light-headed and tired. I started to close my eyes...As I did,Kai was calling out to me...Then everything went black...I could no longer hear Kai...

_YIPPIE! So,what do you think! Wait! I should be 'll answer my question when you leave me reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of __Everytime We Touch__. Til next time!_

_Daisuke Hiwatari_

_P.S_

_LEAVE REVIEWS!_


	3. The Truth Is Out!

_Chapter 3:The Truth Is Out!_

(Max's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was shining. I sat up quickly and looked around. I stopped for moment because as soon as I did I felt dizzy. I put my hands on my head,trying to remember what happened. The last thing I remember was going to look for Kai. I found him in the park with a ...

I gasped.

Kai! Last night I saw him kill that girl! And he came after me ...Then...

I scratched my happened after that? That's odd. I can't remember. I know something happened,but what?

I gasped again.

Kai killed someone! Tyson,Ray,and me could be in danger! We're living with a killer!

I got up despite the dizziness I felt. I ran out my room and looked for Tyson and Ray. The only thing I could think about was saving Tyson and Ray. I didn't want them to get killed by Kai!

I passed the kitchen and heard talking and the smell of bacon caught my nose.

_The kitchen!_

I ran in and there they were. Tyson was standing at the stove with an apron tied around his waist making breakfast. Ray was sitting at the table,trying to finish the crossword puzzle that's always in the newspaper.

"Tyson! Ray!"

"Huh? Oh! You're finally awake," Tyson said as he smiled at me. "I'm almost done making-"

"I don't care about breakfast!"

Tyson looked at me with a questionable look on his face. "You're not hungry? That's weird. You're always hungry."

"It's not that! It's just that we need to get out of here!"

"Why?" Ray said without taking his eyes of the paper.

I balled fists up.

I didn't know how to tell them. I mean,I'm here to tell them...But,how? I can't just tell them in a happy tone,'Hey guys! Did you know we're living with a killer? 'Cause last night while I snuck out to look for Kai I saw him kill a girl.'

I closed my eyes. This is a serious matter...This should be taken care of in a very calm manner.

"Max? Is something wrong?"

I looked up at Tyson when he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"If you have something to tell us then by all means-"

"I SAW KAI KILL SOMEONE LAST NIGHT!"

Well so much for taking care of this in a calm manner.

Ray stood up very fast. The chair falling down in the process,making a loud noise. Tyson backed away and bumped into the counter. I looked at both their eyes. They had a shocked look on their faces...More horrified than shocked.

"W-What do you mean?" Tyson asked in shaken voice.

"I mean just what I said! I got curious about what Kai does every night so,I snuck out and looked for him. I gave up and decided to head home by taking the short-cut through the park. When I did,I saw Kai with a girl ...Then..."

I placed my hands on my face. "Then I saw the girl on the ground! Then,I looked at Kai and saw her blood on his shirt! After I saw that,I ran! But,I can't remember what happened next!"

I looked up at Tyson and Ray. "When I woke up this morning and remembered all this. I needed to tell you...Because we're in danger!"

Tyson shook his head,"That's not true. I'm sure that you were just seeing things."

"I wasn't! Kai killed that girl! And all those other people!"

"Kai would never do that!"

"I saw him do it!" I yelled at Tyson,trying to get it into his head.

"I'm telling you that Kai would never kill anyone!" Tyson screamed as he tried to fight back the tears that were about stream down his cheeks.

"He wouldn't! He-"

"That's enough,Tyson."

Tyson and me stopped arguing as we looked the direction the voice came from. It was Kai. He was leaning against the frame of the door. Kai looked like crap. He was breathing very hard. Was he having trouble breathing? Other than that it looked like it was taking Kai all his strength just to stand up. Why was he like this?

My thoughts were interrupted when Tyson rushed over to take Kai's arm and put it over his shoulders.

"Tyson...That's enough..." Kai repeated.

"But-"

"It's about time...Max knew...What I am..."

I looked at Kai,"Knew what? That you're a killer!"

Kai shook his head. "How about I just show you..."

I took a step back,preparing myself for whatever would happen. Instead of Kai taking a knife and making a bloody mess,he did something else...Something that I wasn't expecting...

Kai faced Tyson and tilted his head to the side. Then pulled Tyson's shirt collar down a bit,showing a clear view of Tyson's neck. Kai opened his mouth and I heard a very familiar sound...It was a slick,wet sound. Kai looked at me and gently placed his mouth on Tyson's neck then bit down.

Tyson gasped and quickly grabbed onto Kai's shirt. Tyson's chest was raising and falling fast,sweat drops were trinkling down the side of his face. He kept trying to move away from Kai,but couldn't. Kai had a firm grip on him. Tyson looked like he was in pain...But,at the same time he looked like he was enoying it.

After a few moments Kai removed his mouth from Tyson's started falling backwards,but Ray rushed over and caught him.

Kai looked at me in the eye. He had some of Tyson's blood running down from his lips and onto his white button-up shirt. I looked at his eyes and took a few steps. Kai 's eyes had changed...They looked cat-like and they were a deeper shade of red...Blood red...I looked from his eyes to his parted lips. I looked and I saw that his canine teeth were longer than they should be...

"Max...This is my secret...This is what I am...I'm a vampire..."

As soon as Kai said that my head started spin. Images flashed before my eyes...Images that I couldn't remember at first,but were clear now...They were from last night...Kai...and me...

I brought my hands up and put them on my head. It was too much. I was feeling dizzy again. I looked at Kai,Tyson,and Ray were was spinning...I felt myself falling. The last thing I remember was whispering his name...

"Kai..."

_Sooooooooo! This is the 3rd chappy.I hope you liked ya next time in the next chappy of __Everytime We Touch__._

_Daisuke Hiwatari_

_P.S_

_LEAVE ME REVIEWS!_


	4. Understand Him!

_Chapter 4:Understand Him!_

(Tyson's POV)

It's been at least two days since Max found out the truth about Kai...That he was a vampire. The secret that Ray and I tried to keep. We found out the same way that Max had only thing was that we didn't have the same reaction that Max did. Ray was shocked and I were scared shitless,but we got over it because we knew that Kai would never hurt us. Kai was our friend. When we found out,we promised Kai that we wouldn't tell Max that he was a vampire until we thought he was good and ready.

Unfortunately,Max wasn't. His reaction proved it.

_Flashback_

After Kai told Max that he was a vampire,Max didn't look so good. He got very pale,almost like the same color as a white piece of paper. He brought his hands up and put them on his head. It looked like he was trying his best to comprehend what was going on. Max had looked at us and pretty soon he began to fall backwards.

Kai rushed over and Max landed in Kai's arm. We heard him whisper his name.

"Kai..."

Ray and I looked at Kai,but his eyes never met just kept looking at Max. Kai got up,holding Max in his arms bridal style and walked over to the doorway.

"I'm going to take Max to his room..."

"Yes!" I said as I shot my head up.

"I want you to look after him..."

"Why me?"

"Because...I don't think that me looking after him would be a good thing at the moment..."

With that said Kai left to Max's room.

Ray and I stayed there in silence for a few moments. I headed for the doorway when Ray spoke up.

"You saw the way he looked at Max..."

I turned around and looked at Ray with a questionable look on my face.

"What?"

"I mean,when Kai looked at Max...It was as if Kai wanted Max to wake up right then and there...to apologize to him...Like if he wanted to say I'm sorry that I'm a vampire..."

I gave Ray a sad look and left.

_End of flashback_

"Why would Ray say that? Kai can't deny what he is...Why would he apologize to Max about that?"

I placed my hand on the right side of my neck. I winced a little when I touched my neck. I had completely forgot that that was the same spot that Kai had bitten me. Max passed out and we were all so worried about him that Kai forgot to heal the bite. To make up for it I had to put a band-aid on it.

I sighed and looked down at the sleeping boy in front of me. Max looked so peaceful sleeping in his futon snug as bug...

FOR TWO GOD DAMN DAYS!

Ever since he passed out,Max has been like this! Hasn't moved,made a sound or anything! It's like he's dead...

"Is he awake yet?"

I turned around and saw the door open. Kai's head was poking inside,waiting for a reply.

"No..."

Kai,out of all of us,has been the one who's been worried about Max the most. He thinks that all this is his fault...I hate seeing him like this. Depressed and sad...

"Kai,I-"

"...mmm..."

I stopped whatever I was gonna say when I turned and looked at Max. He was sitting up on his futon and looking past me. Towards the door. His eyes...His eyes were widened...Like if he was scared...

I stood up straight and suddenly remembered who else was here. I slowly looked at Kai and saw the same look that Max had in his eyes.

Both of them were...scared...

"W-What's he doing here? Get him out!" Max yelled as he jumped out of his futon and backed up against the wall. Trying his best to get as far away as he could from Kai.

"Max,calm down."

"How can I be calm when...THAT is here!"

I looked at Kai and saw that he now had a far more depressed look on his face. I looked back and forth at the both of them.

_What the fuck! This is not going to happen! Not while they live under MY roof!_

I clapped my hands together to get Max and Kai's attention. I walked over to Kai,grabbed him by his shirt collor,and threw him onto Max's futon. I ran out of the room. I closed the door and locked it from the outside.

I heard someone run to the door and began pounding on it.

"TYSON! OPEN THE DOOR!" Max screamed.

"No! I'm not opening this door until you talk to Kai!"

"But-"

"But nothing! I don't want you to act like this just because of what you found out! I don't want two of my best friends acting like this just because the other one is different! I want you to understand him! I want you to understand Kai!"

With that,I ran...Hoping that all this will be resolved...


	5. WTF!

_Chapter 5:WTF!_

_Flashback_

_I ran faster. As I was about to be out of the park I felt Kai grab my right arm. He turned me around and grabbed both my wrists with one hand and slammed me against one of the nearby trees. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were different. The color of his eyes were a blood red. The pupil instead being normal like they would be they were like small slits...Like a cat's eye would be._

_I felt Kai put his arm around my waist then he pulled me closer to him. He started to lower his face to mine. I looked away. I don't want Kai to kiss. One because of what I just saw. Two,because I don't play on that side of the fence. From the corner of my eye I saw Kai begin to open his mouth. When he did I heard a slick,wet sound. I didn't know what it was. But I had no time to think about what that sound was because at that moment I felt a sharp pain on my neck._

_Some ...Something was piercing my skin...Whatever it was...it was going inside my neck...I couldn't do anything...It hurt and at the same time...it didn't...It felt kinda good. I've never felt anything like this...It felt pleasurable..._

_I started to feel...dizzy? Whatever Kai was doing to me it was making me feel dizzy. I felt Kai let go of my wrists and brought the hand that was holding them to the back of my neck. My arms felt so heavy just laying limplessly at my sides .I could barely move them...And with what I was feeling I needed to hold on to something._

_I slowly started to bring my arms up. I grabbed onto the back of Kai's shirt. This feeling was so good...I didn't want it to stop. I found myself panting and moving. The more I moved the more intense the feeling would get._

_I grabbed even tighter on Kai's shirt. I was panting even harder than before. Kai's grip on me got tighter and he brought me closer. A jolt of pleasure went threw my body when I felt Kai rubbing he's knee on my erection. Whoa...When did that happen?_

_I tried as best as I could to hold back the moan that I've been wanting so bad to let out. I didn't want Kai to think that I was enjoying this. Even though I really was._

_As if knowing what I was thinking,Kai rubbed his knee harder on me. And it was game over._

_"Ahh..."_

_I felt Kai smirk on my neck. I felt the warmth of his hand leave the back of my neck. His hand trailed down my body until it stopped over my erection. Kai then began to move his finger around in circular motions. I moaned again,cursing at myself in my mind for it. He stopped his little torture game of circles only to do the biggest no-no of all._

_Kai grabbed it. Hard._

_I gasped. Dammit! Now that he had his hand on it I wanted him to more. More than just grab it..._

_"M-More..."_

_Kai chuckled. I waited for a moment til I felt Kai unbuckle my belt and unzip my zipper. My erection came out from my pants. Hard and ready to be played with. A shiver went down my spine when Kai placed his hand on it and wrapped his fingers around it. I breathed in a shaky breath at the contact. He began to pump my erection up and down. His pace started slow then quickened when more of the moans I tried to suppress came out. I started to pant faster than before. It felt so good. I never felt like this before. I liked it...I liked it all...I wanted more...I needed more...I...I needed a release._

_Kai quickened his pace more than before. I could feel it...I was about to come..._

_I moaned loudly as I came in Kai's hand. He took his hand off my length. I didn't want him to. I wanted him to do it again..._

_"K...Kai..."_

_End of flashback_

(Max's POV)

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was looking at the ceiling. I felt something soft under me. I turned to the side and saw that I was laying on futon. My eyes went from looking at my futon to something that was at the corner. I sat up slightly and looked to see what it was. Turned out it was Kai...and he was laying on the floor. I got up and went to him,but at the same time kept my distance.

When I got close enough I noticed that Kai's eyes weren't open. And that he was breathing heavily and sweating. I gasped and sat down at his side. I lifted him up a bit then put him in a sitting position. I rested his head on my chest and began to fan him with my hand. I looked at him,a very bad feeling went though out my whole body.

"Kai! Kai,what's wrong? Say something!"

I shook him a bit to try and get a response. Kai tilted his head up,his eyes were half lidded. He moved his face next to my ear and almost seductively he whispered something to me.

"...blood..."

He stayed there next to my ear. Kai wasn't breathing normal,a shiver went down my spine. I swallowed a lump that was in my throat. My heart was beating fast because Kai whispered to me. He kept panting in my ear. The memory of last night popped into my head. At first,I couldn't remember. But before I woke up,a few minutes ago,it became all clear...

The memory of what Kai did to me...sent more shivers down my spine than his breathing in my ears.

I looked back at Kai and moved his head to the nape of my neck.

"Take some of my blood..."

Kai shook his head,"N-No...I don't wanna...hurt you..."

"You have to! Or you'll get worse!"

Kai shook his head again.

"Kai!"

"...fine...But,I have...to find a place where there's more blood in your body..."

"WHAT? I thought all you had to do was bite my neck and that's it!" I said as I tried not to panic.

Kai lifted himself up a closed his eyes and placed his face on the crook of my neck. "That's applies for females...and some males...But,in your case...there's not enough blood racing...in your neck..."

I eyes went from Kai to his hands as he took his gloves off. I was about to say something when I saw Kai's hands move onto my chest. He grabbed on my shirt and since I was still in my pjs he pulled it open. My buttons went flying everywhere .I shivered as my unclothed chest got exposed to the small chill that was in my room. Kai placed his hands on my chest which sent more shivers through me. His hands were cold...Ice cold. But Kai's hands also felt soft.

I gasped as I felt Kai's hot,wet tongue go on my neck. He swirled it around in circular motions then he started to lick all of my neck.

I grabbed onto the cuffs of my sleeves,"Wha...What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the place...where there's more blood..."

The place where there's more blood? I think Kai was trying to more then that...Every time Kai licked a spot on my neck I would squirm around. Every time I did,Kai would hold me down.

"Hurry up and find the place..." I said as I started to pant.

Kai stopped for a a quick movement. I was laying on my back and Kai was on top of me. A small blush spread on my face as I tried to remember at what point in time did we get into this position. Kai lowered his head down and started to lick my chest. I gasped when Kai licked small circles around my left nipple. My breathing at this point was speeding up. It felt so good having Kai's mouth on my skin...On me...

I closed my eyes as Kai continued his trail down from my chest to my stomach. I giggled a little when he licked circles around my bellybutton. I was very ticklish around my stomach. My giggles stopped when I felt Kai's mouth leave my flesh.

I opened my eyes and a whimper left my mouth. I wanted Kai to continue,but he couldn't. I looked at Kai's face he had a look of worry.

"Max...I found it..."

"F-Found it?" I answered through pants.

He nodded and then pointed down. I looked at where Kai was pointing and I felt my face go completely red. The spot Kai was pointing to was at my out that I was so into Kai's little 'search' that I forgot that I was getting hard.

It took me a while to find my voice because I was so embarrassed. I sat up straight and looked Kai in the eye. Kai was weak and needed the blood. I agreed to let him have some...from any part of my body...With no argument...And I wanted to help Kai...

"G-Go ahead..." I finally said.

Kai raised an eyebrow,"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..."

I nodded. "Go before I change my mind..."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Kai closed his mouth and nodded.

Did I do the right thing? Am I doing the right thing?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Kai start to pull down my pajama pants only enough to reveal my boxers. I saw Kai smirk when he looked at the bulge in my boxers. I turned beet red when he smirked.

Kai placed his hand on my covered erection grabbed it for a quick second then released. I gasped when Kai did it two more times before moving his index finger over it in circular movements.

"Wha...What are you doing..."

"I'm trying...to get the blood to flow faster now that I...found the spot..." Kai replied through small pants.

At this moment I didn't know if Kai was doing this to get blood or to tease me...I didn't care 'cause every little touch Kai did felt sooooo good...And through out this whole thing I've been trying so hard not to moan. I didn't want Kai to know that I liked what he was doing to me. Because then he'd think I'm...weird...

I was about to open my mouth and say something when I felt something...Something that was close to my balls...I looked and saw that Kai had bit on the lower part of my boxers...Right where my balls were.

(Kai's POV)

I had bit on the lower part of Max's boxers and felt that he was looking at me. I looked up at him and look on his face would be funny if only we were in a different situation. Max's face had a look of shock and surprise to it. His face at the same time looked like as if he were telling me to stop...But,his eyes said something different.

Max's eyes were kind of glazed over,clouded. His eyes showed lust,passion,and want...His eyes told me to continue...And I wanted to...So very badly...

After a while of looking at Max's eyes,I began to slowly pull his boxers down with my mouth. I did this slowly so that if Max felt uncomfortable with this he could tell me to stop. If he did tell me to do so I would obey and go to feed from someone else. But the closer I got to revealing his erection,the less I thought Max would stop me.

I gave Max's boxers one last pull with my mouth. His fully erect member stood up in all its glory. I gulped as I looked at his member. It was a good size. Wasn't bigger than mine and it wasn't even close to Ray and Tyson's. For Max,it was just right for him.

"Quit..staring at it...It's embarrassing..." Max scolded me as the blush on his face got deeper.

I shook my head and began to lower it to Max's member. As I got close to it I could hear the blood rushing through it. It sounded like rushing river water. It was rushing very fast and to one spot...A spot that no one has ever touched,caressed,or placed their mouth on...A place that Max until now had touched on his own...A place that I will only be able to touch...

I licked my lips as the sound of the rushing blood got louder and louder with every second that passed. I could almost taste Max's blood on my lips again...My hunger grew more and more as I prolonged my meal.

I closed my eyes as I went and started to lick his member in long,teasing strokes. I heard Max gasp above me when I blew lightly on the areas that had I licked. From the corner of my eyes I could see that Max was trying his best not to put his hands on my head and force his member into my mouth...Though I really wouldn't have mind if he did do that...

I kept licking his member until I heard Max curse at me and telling me to do it already or he'd kill me. I smirked and lifted my head. I looked up at him. He was panting and his face was also flushed,meaning that he wasn't going to be able to take this any longer.

I looked Max in his eyes and mumbled an 'I'm sorry.'

I went back down to his member and place my lips on the tip Max's member. The moment I opened my mouth and my fangs came out. I took Max's member in my mouth. I felt Max move a bit when I did this. I looked up at him with my mouth still on his member. He had his eyes closed and he had both his hands over his mouth. He was trying so hard to hold back his muffled moans. I smirked at this little action.

I took this moment to go ahead and bite Max's member. Soon as I did this I felt Max's body tense. His hands left his mouth and went and grabbed onto my hair. I looked up at Max once more. He was looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes. His mouth was open almost as if he was giving a silent scream. His chest was raising and falling really fast. Tears rolling down his face.

I stayed still. I didn't want to keep going unless Max said it was okay for me to.

After a couple of seconds Max looked down at me and nodded his head telling me to continue.

I closed my eyes and began to suck the blood that was in Max's member...

_Meanwhile in the kitchen..._

(Tyson's POV)

"Please,Tyson!"

I sighed as Ray begged me for the millionth time.

It was seven 'o clock at night,eleven hours since I've locked Kai and Max in his room. And for those damn eleven hours Ray has been begging me to let them out. Fearing that something bad might have. And every time he would beg I would shoot him down.

"I already told you that there's nothing to worry about!"

"You may say that! But,I've got a feeling that something happened!"

I waved my hand at Ray,"Like what? Kai would never hurt Max. He's our friend."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa!"

After Ray and I heard a scream I ended up falling down on the floor with my chair. I sat up on my knees and looked over at Ray. He had a worried and scared look on his face.

"Th-That sounded like it was Max!"

"You're just hearing things. That's not Max's scream."

I got up and dusted myself off when we heard another scream.

"Ok,so maybe that time it was Max."

"How long have they been in there?" Ray asked me with worry in his voice.

"Eleven hours..."

Ray's eyes grew wider than they already were. His face went very pale. He grabbed me by my shirt collor and shook me.

"You idiot! Kai's been in there too long! He hasn't fed!"

"Then that means if he didn't feed and the only person with him is..."

"MAX!" Ray and I shouted in unison.

I grabbed my keys and we made a run for Max's room. When we got there I fumbled with the keys. I found the key to Max's room and quickly opened it. I swung the door open and stood in the doorway.

"Max! Are you al..."

I stopped in mid sentence when I looked over at floor. Max's pajama shirt was ripped open 'cause I saw most of the buttons scattered around. The pants were right next to him along with his boxers. His face was sweaty and kinda red. Other than Max's face being sweaty so was his whole body. At the same time my eyes trailed down. I saw that Max's legs were spread in between his legs was a bent over Kai.

My keys fell on the ground which I think startled Kai because at that moment he sat up. Slowly he turned around and looked at me and Ray. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were his vampire eyes. I could see the tips of Kai's fangs popping out of his mouth. Along with his fangs I saw something else...

I saw blood trinkling down his lips and off his chin...I also saw a white substance along with the blood...

_Well I think this is the longest chapter in this it took me a while to do it,too.I hope you liked this chappy!_

_Daisuke Hiwatari_

_P.S_

_LEAVE REVIEWS!_


	6. Do You Want To Know?

_Chapter 6:Do You Want To Know?_

(Max's POV)

I layed there on there on my futon,curled up into a little ball. I had my eyes squeezed shut,my hands were on my ears. I didn't want to open my eyes or take my hands off my ears. I just wanted to be alone in my room. I didn't want to open my door even if Tyson was telling my to open it. I didn't want to because I was afraid that Tyson and Ray were going to come and yell at me. And at this point I really didn't want them to.

Why would they yell at me you ask? Beause I let Kai feed on me...But,not in the way most vampires would feed on humans.

You see,a few moments ago I had woken up in my futon; for some reason I fell I awoke I had looked around my room,only to find Kai collapsed in the left corner of my room.I got worried and went over to him even if I was still afraid that he was a vampire.I had set that fear aside because at the moment Kai was in trouble and needed my help.

Turns out that the reason Kai wasn't looking to good was because he hadn't fed on anyone since this morning. Kai was getting worse by the second so,I gathered up all my courage and told Kai to drink from me. At first he was reluctent,but then gave in when I told him again. I thought that all he had to was bite my neck like the first time. But he told me that there wasn't enough blood flowing through neck and told me that he had to search my body for the spot that there was the most blood.

I was scared at first about this,but then decided that it was just to help Kai get better. I agreed to this and soon Kai started to search my body...Searched my body with his mouth and tongue...

I was startled when I felt Kai's slick,wet tongue on my body. His tongue trailed down from my neck to my chest and to my stomach. When Kai did what he did,I felt so many sensations that I've never felt before and thought that I never would have felt. I felt want,need,lust,desire. Other than those good feeings I also felt confused and many mixed emotions caused by that one hot,wet tongue and it's owner-Kai.

I felt confused because I was afraid of what he was...A vampire,a being that was alive yet also dead at the same time. A being that in order to survive it needed to kill the living and feed on their blood to live,er,walk on this earth. I was scared to death of the person...And yet all my fear went away as soon as Kai's graceful tongue touched my skin. Fear had left only to be replaced by sexual need. Then Kai found the spot with the most blood flowing through it...

It turns out that while Kai was licking for the spot with the most blood,he had ended up causing me to have an erection. Also turned out that that was the place where all the blood was rushing through other than my face. I knew that I told Kai to drink from me and I wasn't gonna go back on my word. I gave Kai the go ahead to drink from my erected member.

Kai obeyed and he bit down on it. It hurt like a mother and I ended up grabbing his hair. As he began to suck the much needed blood from my member I started feel a very hot feeling. The more Kai's mouth was on my member,sucking the blood,the more I wanted for him to just play with me. Fantasies were beginning to develope in my mind and I felt like I couldn't take it anymore.

Kai,unfortunately for me,was done drinking his fill til. He had removed his mouth from my member,leaving me in heat. I had grabbed Kai from his hair and forced his head to my member.I thought I was going to choke Kai by doing this,but just before his mouth crushed on my member,Kai had opened it up. I had him stay there for a a few seconds passed I began to move his head up and down my erection.

Eventually I felt Kai grab both my hands with his and he held them. He started to bob his head up and down my erection. Kai started off slow almost as if he were teasing me. In response to this I moaned and groaned. I bucked my hips,telling him that I didn't want it slow at the time. Kai got what I meant and sucked faster and harder than before.

As Kai sucked,I felt his hold on my hands tighten. I closed my eyes and at that moment images that I've never seen in my life flashed before. These images were not in my memories. I've never seen. My thoughts were broken when I felt Kai nip at the skin on my erection. Being that it was still sensative from the bite I screamed and moaned at the same time. To make up for his mistake,Kai went and played with my balls.

I kept moaning at the pleasure I was feeing. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted it to keep going. But,I knew that pretty soon I was going to come.

A few more hard sucks and I screamed as I came in Kai's mouth. I sat against the wall as I had tried to catch my breath. Sweat was beeding down my face and onto my body. The heat that I was feeling before was slowly going away. My eyes felt heavy from everything. My whole body was shaking at the after shocks of me coming. My breathing was going back to normal.

I looked at Kai and heard a gulp come from him. He looked at me and smirked. The gulp I heard...Kai had swollowed the seed that I had spilled into his mouth. From the look he had on his face it seemed that he didn't mind me coming in his mouth.

I was going to say something to him when Tyson slammed the door was shocked to see me in the state I was in. Tyson and Ray were more shocked when they saw blood going down Kai's chin and come mixed in. After that little display,Tyson took Kai and began to argue with him.

When I heard the three of them fighting,I threw a vase on the floor to shut them up. I stopped them from arguing,but now I didn't know what to do. I wasn't really good in these kinds of situations. I got scared and ran to where I am now...

"Max! Please open the door!"

"No!" I answered Tyson in a tearful voice. "I don't want to see you!"

"If there is something that me or Ray did wrong please tell us! We'll try our best to make it right."

I sat up on my futon and stared at my bedroom door. I wasn't going to open it. I said I didn't want to see Tyson and I'm not going to. I grabbed onto my pants as I tried very hard to try and speak clearly.

"You and Ray...yelled at Kai for something that wasn't his falt...You said that Kai tried to kill me and that he tried to force himself on me..." I paused for a moment as tears welled up in my eyes. "Kai would never do that! He would never hurt me because I'm his friend! Also,I let Kai feed on me! He was weak and needed blood! I told him to take some from me! He didn't force anything on me! I was the one who forced him to do it!"

With that said,the tears that I tried to hold back flowed like rivers down my cheeks. I sobbed as I cried because I couldn't keep it in. Everythihng was silent on the other side of the door. Soon I heard footsteps and assumed that Tyson had left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I opened my eyes and turned so that I was laying on my left side. I looked up I noticed that Kai was staring down at me. I sat up quickly and faced him.

"H-How did you get in here!" I asked in a surprised tone.

Kai sighed,"I forced the door open when Tyson came to get me."

"In other words,you broke into my room?"

"I'm a vampire. I have far greater strength then any mortal."

I smiled when Kai finished. He looked at me in a puzzled way when I smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that it's amazing how you're not frightened of me anymore."

"Oh! That..."

I looked away from Kai and played around with my fingers. I really didn't know how to explain how my fear for him vanished. I can't just tell him that after what had happened that my fear had now become sexual desire. If Kai were to find that out he'd think that I'm just a horn-ball.

"Not true."

"Huh?" I said as I looked at Kai.

"I wouldn't think that you're a horn-ball."

I blinked a couple of times as I replayed what Kai had just said to me. That's when it hit me. He had just said what I just thought about. I slapped my hands on my face,opening my mouth as a silent scream left my mouth. Kai just laghed at this.

"How did you-"

"I can read people's minds. It's a power that I had worked hard to develope over the years." Kai answered my half spoken question.

"Telepathy?"

"Yes." Kai motioned for me to sit next to him by patting the floor. I did as Kai told me to.

"Max,I wanted to say something to you..."

I nodded giving Kai the okay to tell me.

"Thanks..."

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at Kai in his eyes. "What for?"

For some reason Kai blushed and looked away. The very action left me questioning what I had done.

"For telling Tyson that you forced me...And not the other way around."

I flailed my arms in the air,"It was true! I was the one who made you do it! I couldn't have Tyson and Ray yelling at you over something you didn't do! I did it! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!"

"C-Calm down! I get it! I get it!"

I folded my arms on my chest and in a smug tone said,"I knew you would!"

Kai sat silently next to me for a while til he finally got what I did.

"Why you little-"

I slapped my hand on his mouth and shushed him.

"No swearing! Tyson might be hearing! And if he hears..."

Both of us looked at each other and imagined Tyson breaking down the door. He would have a broom in his hands and start chasing us around screaming:

"WHO THE FUCK IS CURSING UNDER MY ROOF!"

Kai and me bust out laughing. I fell on my side,rolling back and forth,holding my sides at the same time.

"My ribs! Oh! My ribs! It hurts!"

Kai ended up laughing even more than before.

"S-Stop! Now you're making my ribs hurt!"

We laughed a bit more until Kai stopped and looked at me. He wiped away some tears that came out while I was laughing.

"No,seriously thanks."

I smiled as I fell back onto my futon. I sighed a sigh of relief. Everything was nice at the moment. Nice and calm,like it should be...Like it was before.

The silence between us was broken when Kai spoke up.

"Max..."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to know?"

I sat up and looked at Kai. A puzzled look played on my face.

"Know what?"

"Do you wish to know everything about me? About my past? About how I became...a vampire?"

I just sat there,staring at Kai. I grabbed onto my pants tightly.

"Yes...Please,tell me everything."

Kai smiled.


	7. The Hell I Call My Life Part 1

HELLO! HELLO! DAISUKE UCHIHA IS IN THE HOUSE!

I'm sorry for making all of you wonderful people wait for me to update. I like said before,for those of you who read my author's note,I've been busy with many things. But,let's not worry about that! What's important now is that I have updated! -does the update dance- Also,I'll make it look like Fullmetal Alchemist is an anime that Max watches!

Anyway,I don't want to keep you waiting anymore 'cause if I do you'll come to my house with pitchforks and torches. I can't afford to have that 'cause I already had a group like the come to my house last week. T-T Lol. -Ahem- Without futher ado, _Everytime We Touch_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Chapter 7:The Hell I Call My Life... Part 1_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Max's POV)

I sat there on my futon trying very hard to wait for Kai to get back. I couldn't sit still 'cause Kai was about to tell me...He was going to tell me how he became what he is...How he became a vampire. I...I'm not gonna say that I'm not nervous 'cause I am. Other than that I'm scared of what he might tell me. I mean,I know I said that I want to know about Kai,but am I really ready to know how Kai became a vampire? I feel like I'm ready,but I don't think I am at the same time. It could be possible that whatever Kai tells me could have a great effect on me. How big the effect is depends on if it's minor or major. I mean,look at how I reacted when I found out that Kai was a vampire! I totally freaked! Who knows what I'll act like when I hear about Kai's life...

I looked at my door as it opened and Kai walked inside with a cup in each hand. I smiled as he offered me one. He walked to the door again and closed it. As he did this I started to think about when I first met Kai. I wanted to know everything about him back then. As time went by,Kai started to change and keep more things to himself. When this happened I became more curious and I wanted to know about it. But now I understand why he was so closed off. I'm glad that I'm finally going to be able to understand fully.

"Max?"

I looked up at Kai when I heard him say my name. He was sitting next to me in a casual pose. His back was up against the wall,his right leg was lightly resting on the floor while Kai had his left leg slightly bent only enough to rest his left arm on it. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the phrase that said 'I Suffer From CRS: Can't Remember Shit' on it. Kai was also wearing green cargo pants that has a lot of pockets on it with the usual accessories that he wears: a black chocker with spikes on it and his black gloves.

Next to Kai I look like a little kid. I'm in my new pjs,(author's note: read Chapter 5 and 6 if you don't know what Max means) which are a light blue with stars on them. My hair's all ruffled up because I was sleeping after crying so much. This is how I look to Kai,a kid. I really look like a kid.

Not only in clothes wise,but in height. Kai is 5'8 while I'm stuck as the same height since I was 13-years-old,which is 5'3. Other than that,Kai is a bit more built than me. I mean,he's not built like that guy in the anime I watch,Fullmetal Alchemist,that flexes all the damn time. He has some muscles,but at the same time looks like he doesn't. On the other hand,I look as skinny as a girl. It looks like there's not on ounce of manliness on me...Other than my penis...

All the girls around go ga-ga over him every time they see him. Every girl wants to go out with him. I can't blame them. Kai is hot. He's got the looks,a good social status,and a hot ass body...

Wait...

Did I...

"Max?"

I shook my head and looked at the floor. I just thought Kai was hot...AND I'M A GUY!

"Max,are you ok?"

I looked up at Kai. I could feel a blush starting to spread over my face. That same moment Kai started blushing,too.

"Y-Yes! I'm fine! I was just thinking about something! Heh-heh!"

Kai looked away and placed his right hand on his face. A few moments of silence passed and then Kai began to laugh. I knew Kai was laughing at me so I just sat there and waited for him to finish.

"I know you're laughing at me..."

"No...N-No,I'm not laughing at you!"

"Well,you can't be laughing with me 'cause I ain't laughing..."

As soon as I finished my sentence Kai jumped on me and I felt his hands go under my shirt. He rested his hands on my stomach then slowly went to my sides. By doing this Kai made another blush come on my face.

"K-Kai! What are you doing! If Tyson cames in here and sees us like this-"

Kai looked down at me and placed his face next to my ear. "Like what?..."

A shiver went throughout my body when Kai whispered. Him whispering like that made me remember when he was weak and...well...when he drank from me...

"You saw how Tyson got when he saw us last time..."

"But,I'm not gonna hurt you...Well,not that much..."

I looked at Kai and saw a smug grin on his face. "What do you-"

"I mean this..."

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for whatever sexual thing Kai was gonna do. I heard Kai chuckled and suddenly I felt Kai moving his fingers. He started slow,but then went quick. A sensation started to flow through me. That's when it hit me. He wasn't doing anything sexual...Kai was tickling me...

"S-Stop! That tickles! Why are you doing this!" I said through laughs.

"Because you said you weren't laughing,so now you are!"

Kai kept this up for a couple more minutes then got off me. I smiled at Kai,but Kai didn't smile back. Which started to worry me.

"Kai? Are you ok?"

Kai nodded.

"Then why do you look worried?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Kai's POV)

"Then why do you look worried?"

I smiled at the question Max had asked. After all the time we've known each other Max still doesn't what I'm really thinking. People might think this is a good thing,but not me. I wish that for once Max would know just what I'm thinking. But,I also like that he doesn't know because then I can give him a hard time.

"Max..."

"Hm?"

"Are...are you sure that you want to know about my real life? I mean,you may not like what you're going to hear...It could probably do something to you..."

"I don't care."

I looked at Max and saw that he had a serious look on his. "What?"

"I said that I don't care. I mean,when it comes to other people when I found out about something that's weird,I' d brush it off. But,when it comes to friends I just want to found out about them,so that even when times get rough I can be there for them...That and I don't want to be alone...That's why I want to know about you. So I can be there for you...And probably even more then that..."

I sat there with a surprised look on my face. Out of all the time that I've been with Max,this is the first time I heard him say something like this...And I'm glad he did...Because I haven't heard something like that in quite a while.

I placed my hand on Max's head and ruffled his hair. "I haven't heard that line in a thousand years..."

Max removed my hand and his head shot up. "Did you say a thousand!"

"I'm guessing that this is where you want me to start explaining,right?" I said as I chuckled at the reaction Max made.

Max nodded in reply.

"Well then,you might want to get comfortable."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Max's POV)

I nodded at what Kai said and went over to my futon. I wrapped the sheets around me like a cacoon. I nodded giving Kai the okay to start.

"A thousand years ago,in five eighty-seven AD,I was born in a small village here in Japan. I grew up being surrounded by loads of farms where we raised livestock. Fields as far as the eye could see where we grew our crops. A forest that kept our village hidden away from the rest of the world. If anyone from this time period saw my home they'd think nothing of it. But to me it was a small piece of heaven. Everyone knew each other in the village. And everyone knew me as well."

"How come?" I asked though in my head I probably knew it was because Kai was soooooo good looking.

Kai wrinkled his nose up and made a sort of pouty face.

"Why'd you have to go and think up something like that? Because I was so good looking..."

I gasped at what Kai it! I forgot that he can read my mind! I really have to start choosing my thoughts more carefully.

"I-I'm sorry! But,it is true! Everyone notices you 'cause of your looks! From young girls to adults!"

Kai sighed and tugged on some of his hair."I know that,but it's different in this story."

"How?"

"Because back then I was the son of the village Headman and his only heir. Back than being the Headman's son was the second most important position. And everyone liked me,too."

"Oh!" I blushed at how embarrased I was.

Kai laughed at how I reacted which only made me get even more embarrased.

"It's ok for you to think that. But,next time just say it instead of thinking it. Okay ?"

I nodded my head action ended up bringing a smile on Kai's face. I couldn't help but smile,too.

"Anyway,back to my story."

"Yes,please!"

"The village people were kind to me. I had a lot of friends and I had parents who cared about me and my needs. I was happy...Most of the village people said that I looked more like my mother."

"How did your parents look like?"

"Well,my father was very strong,in his will and strength wise. As little boy looked I up to him. I know my father was also built,but only enough to scare things and people away from the village. His hair looked just like mine only his hair color was black. My dad's eye color was silver-gray. Everyone said that the only thing I got from him was the hair style and eye color.

Now,as for my mother,she was something else. She was the most beautiful woman in the village. Heck,the most beautiful woman I've seen so far. Mother had fair colored skin and was shorter than me." Kai paused and lifted his hand up his head. And thought for a bit. "Come to think of it,she was about your size,Max."

My head shot up at what Kai told me,"R-Really!" I asked as I smiled at Kai

Kai smiled back at me and blushed.

"Yeah. She also had the same color hair as I did. Her bangs were a blueish-gray and the rest of her hair was a dark navy blue. Mother's hair was also very long and silky. Her eyes were reddish-brown. They looked crimson red when she was in the daylight."

Kai chuckled for a few moments then a very depressed look fell over his face. It was a depressed look that I've never seen on him. A look like that made me feel sad ...Made my heart hurt. I grabbed onto my shirt and placed my hand on Kai's right shoulder.

"Um...Are you ok,Kai? If you don't want to continue-"

"No."

I looked at Kai and took my hand off. He looked up at me and with a small smile on his face.

"I promised you that I would tell you about me. You know very well that I keep my promises."

I nodded my head in agreement to what Kai said. When Kai makes a promise he tries his best to keep it. No matter how small or big the promise is,Kai will keep it.

"Ok then."

Kai took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked away from me to the ceiling.

"Both my parents were great...They loved and protected me till the day they died...And they died on a very important day..."

"W-Which is?" I asked cautiously.

"They died..." Kai took a long pause. "They died on my birthday..."

"Wha..."

I covered my mouth at what Kai had told me. They died on his birthday...That has got to be a child's most horrible nightmare come true. To have the two people who raised them die on the day they celebrate their birth...It's horrible...

"Yes...It's a day that will never leave my mind for as long as I walk this earth..."

I sat there and just looked at Kai. I knew that this was the part of his life that he wishes never go through again...In memory or in speaking it...I knew that I had to brace myself for what's to come.


	8. The Hell I Call My Life Part 2

**I'M SO SORRY!**

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a while. I've been very busy with other things and making other fics. I know I've gotten PMs from readers that have been asking me when I was going to update. I felt very bad that I couldn't update before so I'm gonna do it right now!

Also,I have to say a few things:

Kai will be speaking to Max in telepathy.

_"Kai will be speaking like this."_

_Max will be speaking like this with no quotation marks._

Now that that's done and over with,without further ado,chappy 8 of _Everytime We Touch_. Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Chapter 8: The Hell I Call My Life...Part 2_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Kai's POV)

"Yes...It's a day that will never leave my mind for as long as I walk this earth..."

Max just sat in front of me and looked at me. There was a worried look on his face. It looked like he was bracing himself for what I was going to tell him. Not only did his face carry a worried look but his body was tense. Max must really be nervous about what I'm going to tell him...I didn't want him to be. I wanted him to be relaxed. Even if my story does freak the shit outta him.

I reached out my hand and softly caressed his cheek. "Relax...If you stay tensed up like that then it'll make it harder to tell you my tale."

Max closed his eyes as I kept caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes,leaning into my caresses. Soon,Max untensed and started to purr. I smiled at this child-like act. It was the first time I heard Max purr like that. To me it was enjoyable. I was happy that I made him feel less uptight with what I was doing. I love it when I bring comfort to those around me. Especially when it is Max who I am comforting.

A few minutes passed by and I stopped my caressing. Max whimpered at the lose of comfort. I placed my finger on his nose. I smirked as Max looked at me with a confused face.

"You said you wanted to hear my story,right? Listen first then I shall continue to caress your cheek after. Deal?"

"O-Okay..." Max answered as a blush crept over his face.

I looked away from Max,"In the village we were to celebrate my birthday. Or as we used to call it 'Coming of Age'. It was supposed to be a glorious day. I was to turn sixteen. It was at that age that the son of the Headman is to take his father's responsibilities. In other words,I was going to be the new village Headman. Everyone was excited about the big bash. The lights were on in the streets,people were laughing,having fun,enjoying the night. Everything was going great..Until night fell...

"I was in my house when all of a sudden I heard someone scream. Then I heard another scream followed by another. Soon I lost count at how many people were screaming. I didn't know what was going on,so I decided to go outside. As soon as I opened the door,my parents came in. They were panting and breathing very hard. I had asked them what was happening outside. They wouldn't tell me. All they said was for me to hide in the cellar. I didn't want to go and hide. I wanted to help out my parents,the villager. But,my parents insisted that I hide from harms way. In the end,I did as I was told. As I walked those stairs I looked back at my parents. They told me that everything was going to be fine. I believed the words they told me. Little did I know that those were going to be the last words they would ever utter.

"After I was in the safety of my cellar I waited. I waited in that dark,cold room. I waited for everything that happened above to pass. I waited for the screams of people I knew to subside. I waited for all the noise to stop. Most importantly,I waited for my parents to return...

"To tell you the truth not only was I waiting for the latter I was also waiting for my fear to leave." I closed my eyes and I could feel a sad look go on my face.

"You were afraid?" Max asked with worry in his tone.

"Yes. Everything happened so quickly. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know whether I should've been calm or scared shitless. But that wasn't for me to decide. My body made it's choice clear when I started to tremble. No matter what I did the shaking just wouldn't stop. Hearing the noises that came from above me just made it worse. Soon I started to envision what was going on above. It was too much for me. I...I ended up passing out. I didn't mind it though. Being surrounded by this darkness made me calm down a bit. I could no longer hear the noises I heard before. It was all silent.

"I stayed like that for a while until the silence began to bother me. I awoke from my dark place. It was eerily quiet as I stood up. No noise could be heard at all. No screams,nothing. I grew curious to why it was so quiet. I wanted to go up and see what caused all that silence. But at the same time I was afraid to find out. Then I realized that if I stayed in hiding that I wouldn't never find out. I made up my mind,ignoring how my body trembled and left safety of my cellar.

"What I saw...was horrible beyond all belief..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Max's POV)

I sat there soaking in everything Kai had been telling me up til this moment. I could only imagine all that had happened. I've heard people scream before,but in Kai's case the screams were probably worse. The wailing of men as they tried to run for their lives. Women screeching at the top of their lungs,trying as best as they could to hide. Children standing around in groups as they cried at seeing such frightful things happen. I could only imagine...

A soft touch from Kai's hand brought me out of my thoughts. When I looked at him I couldn't help but feel sad. It must've been very horrible him to hear all these things happen around him. Kai is the kind of person who can't stand around and do nothing when something is happening in front of him. It must have killed him very deeply to hide when all he wanted to do was help. It must have left a very deep wound in his pride for such a long time. And no matter how much time has passed that wound will always stay there...

Kai smiled softly at me,"Always and forever..."

"Nani?"

"That wound that you are thinking about will never fade..."

"Kai..."

I felt myself shift and soon I was sitting in between Kai's legs. My back was up against his chest,moving slightly as Kai breathed in and out. He snaked his arms around me,holding me in a light embrace. I realized at that moment that I fit perfectly into Kai. He was,after all,tall than me. I knew I was small,but next to Kai I felt like I was a chibi.

"Chibi,huh?"

"Quit reading my mind!"

"I can't help it. Your mind..." Kai paused as he rested his chin on my left shoulder. "...screams out for me to read it."

A shiver ran down my spine as I felt Kai's breath tickle my ear. I heard Kai chuckle and a blush became visible on my face.

"I don't care if that's what you think my mind says! I don't want you to do that anymore!"

"Which one? The mind reading or me whispering into your ear?"

"What!"

"You seem to enjoying me whispering into your ear. You even shivered."

"Sh-Shut up!"

I knew my face was at this point completely red. I turned away from Kai and closed my eyes. A moment of silence passed between the both of us. It made me very uncomfortable.

"Gomen nasai..."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's your nature to read minds. It can't be helped."

"Well...I'm sorry for that as well. But,I'm apologizing for something else..."

"What is it?"

As soon as I finished my question I heard that same slick,wet sound from before. I turned around quickly only to be greeted by Kai's fangs. I tensed up a bit. I still wasn't used to seeing Kai in vampire mode so it still scared me. Shifting in Kai's arms I felt my fear begin to rise again.

"I'm not going to drink for you. I've already had my fill."

"Then why are you in vampire mode?"

"Vampire mode? Is that you've decided to call it?" Kai laughed and I felt embarrassed.

I nodded my head shyly.

Kai chuckled a bit more before stopping,"Well,I'm in 'vampire mode' because I want to show you."

"Your fangs?"

"Not my fangs,baka. I want to show you what I saw..."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I'm...I'm going to have to bite you."

I jumped at the word bite. I've already been bitten by Kai twice. The first time was on my neck. The second time was...Well,you know where!

I gulped and asked my question,"Where are you gonna bite me?"

"I have to bite you on the back of your neck. You see,in the back of every human being's neck is the brain stem. We all know that it is protected by the neck bone. Well,when I sink my fangs into your neck I can bypass the bone and send a signal to your brain stem. The signal will go to the part of your brain where you see things. When the signal hits that part,you will begin to see the part of my memory that I want to show you. It'll probably hurt more than when I bit you on the side of you neck. If you don't want me to do this just tell me."

I sat there,thinking of what to do. I knew that Kai telling me his story was taking a real toll on him. Telling me his story made him remember his past. I didn't want Kai to remember even though this part of his life will always surface in his dreams. I don't want him to go through the pain of remembering. Even if it is painful,I'd rather see it than hear it.

I took a deep breath. As I exhaled I leaned back against Kai. The back of my neck rested softly on Kai's lips.

"Max..."

Kai's lips moved on my neck as he spoke my name. I shivered at this. Kai removed his arms from around me. He brought one hand and place it in the front of my neck. the other hand laid on my chest. He opened his mouth,gently sinking his fangs into neck. I opened my mouth in an attempt to scream,but nothing came out. My hands flew to Kai's legs. I grabbed onto his pants with all my strength. The pain was greater than the times he had bitten me. It was unbearable. So unbearable that I found myself panting.

_"I'm sorry,Max..."_

_I-It's okay...I'm fine. No need to worry about me..._

_"Are you sure? I can stop if you want."_

_No! I wanna know more about you and how you became like this! Please don't deprive me of this!_

I didn't hear Kai speak to me through my mind for a moment. Suddenly I felt Kai move his hand under my shirt. His hand went higher until I felt his thumb graze my left nipple. My cheeks felt hot and my panting increased more.

_K-Kai! What are you doing?_

_"I'm trying to take your mind of the pain. Is it working?"_

Kai pinched my nipple softly. I gasped at the sudden action,letting out a shuddering breath. He continued to play with my nipple for a while. As he did this I couldn't help but let moans escape my mouth.

_"I guess that's a yes."_

I felt my face go very hot

_THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY! YOU VAMPIRIC PERVERT!_

_"Fine then. If you'd rather feel pain then maybe I should stop."_

I felt Kai's fingers leave my nipple. His hand started to move when I grabbed it.

_NO! I DON'T WANNA FEEL PAIN!_

I heard Kai chuckle through the link we had._"THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME TOUCH YOU!"_

I stayed quiet after Kai yelled at me. More out of impatience than anger. I stopped thinking when Kai resumed his touching. I kept letting noises leave my mouth as this act kept going. Suddenly I felt a wave of pleasure spread through my whole body. I didn't know where it came from. All I knew was that is felt so good. I wanted more of it.

_Kai...Why do I feel so...good?_

_"That's the signal that I'm sending."_

_Well...I like this feeling..._

_"Good. At least you're not feeling pain anymore."_

_Hmm..._

_"Max?"_

_Ye..ah?_

_"I need you to take a deep breath."_

I gulped and did what Kai told me to. I opened my mouth and took in a slow,shuddering breath.

_"Now breath out."_

I exhaled slowly.

_"Now your brain will receive the signal pretty soon. As soon as that happens you'll see my memory. It'll happen very quick. You won't now it hit you. And whatever happens I just want you to know that I'm here. Ok?"_

_Ok._

After I gave Kai my answer my vision went completely black. I felt myself falling. I felt nor did I see anything around me at all. There was only darkness. A cold,lonely darkness. I didn't like this darkness. It...it scared me. I wasn't used to the darkness at all which is why I was always afraid of it. I never could get over my fear and being here right now made it even worse.

_Where am I?_

_"In your mind."_

_Kai? I can still talk to you?_

_"Yes. But only here. Once I send you my memory you'll be on your own until the end of it. You understand?"_

_Yeah._

_"Then I'll see you after the show..."_

With that said Kai's voice vanished. It was quiet at first then I heard sound. It was faint at first,but it slowly grew. I closed my eyes to try and see what it was. It took me a while to recall it.

_It...It sounds like fire...Like the sound fire makes when its on wood._

I opened my eyes. I gasped at the site that was in front of me.

I was standing in the middle of utterly burned and destroyed village...Kai's village...

_Phew! Well that was chappy 8 of __Everytime We Touch__. I'm guessing that Kai's life is going to be a three part chappy thingy! I don't wanna make it all go here. So,you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out about Kai becoming a vampire. I hope you liked this chappy!_

_Daisuke Uchiha_

_P.S_

_PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!_


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
